Shinji Yaga
Shinji Yaga (八賀真司 , Yaga Shinji) is a Jōnin-level shinobi from Iwagakure and a former member of the Explosion Corps. In the New Era, he becomes the leader of a terrorist group called, The Chaos Harbingers. Background Shinji was one of the senior members in the Explosion Corps and even helped to train Ichika Uzumaki. He was well regarded in Iwagakure, and he was generally content with this because his career in the Explosion Corps kept him busy. Personality Before the war, he was a very kind, if not occasionally strict man that was fiercely loyal to his village. He's very calm, calculating and methodical. As the leader of The Chaos Harbingers, Shinji begins to view senseless violence as being necessary. Appearance Shinji has chin length white hair with orange eyes. He has a very slender almost feminine build. In Part 2, Shinji is seen wearing the standard Iwa-nin attire. A red turtleneck missing its right sleeve with the standard flak jacket on top. He also wears standard shinobi pants and sandals in a dark brown colour. In the New Era, Shinji wears his hair a little longer and has a black diamond covering each eye. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Kekkei Genkai Shinji possesses the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. He infuses bombs with his explosive chakra to explode them at his own will. This also allows for him to create timed explosioves that he can activate remotely. Stats Part II Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes New Era Shortly after the end of the war, Shinji finds himself growing disillusioned with the newfound peace of the world and realizes that the only time that he's happy is when there isn't any. He decides to form his own group of ninjas to bring chaos into the world by any means necessary. He discovers Tamiko Kawano around this point and takes her under his wing. Field Trips & Babysitting Shinji first meets Toshirou Hōzuki, when the latter is on a school field trip to Iwagakure. He finds the young boy sulking and offers him some advice before departing. Chūnin Exams He chances upon Toshirou again and decides to make him his perfect successor by preying upon the young boy's insecurities. Search for Toshirou Trivia * The name Shinji (宍 道) means True Ruler. * According to the databook(s): ** Shinji's hobbies are ** wants a ** favourite food is . Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT